I'm a Stark, not by blood but by name
by Lycanthrope Vera
Summary: I don't have any memory about my past, but that doesn't matter to me anymore, because I'm a Stark now, not by blood, but by name. didin't even thinkt about marriage, but when the king arrives, everything is about to change. (The story will be much better than the summary, the Rating can be higher with time.)


**_Hey guys, this is my first story here, so please be nice to me. If someone want to be my beta, than send me a message, I won't bite. See ya soon. Xoxo Vera. My OC looks like Ksenia Solo, you can see a picture of her at my profile.  
_**

* * *

_**Pilot: Winter is coming, but not only Winter**_

It's been a while, since I came here in this town. My parents are the Starks, my father Eddard Stark, protected me from a wildling. The man wanted to kill me, but Eddard killed him, he saw that I was alone, because my home burned down and my parents told me to run into the forest, where I lived a while now. But now I have a new family and I love them. I know that they aren't my family by blood but by name and that connected us together. I love my brothers and my sisters, even Jon, who isn't Eddard's true son, but it doesn't matter to me, because I'm also not Eddard's and Catelyn's daughter by blood, so why hate him? He is still my brother and he shouldn't be punished of something, which his father did, right?

An arrow, brought me back to the present. Bran was trying to use a bow, he wasn't good, but I think that he will be good once with practice. "Good work Sansa, like always.", said Septa Mordane and I rolled my eyes, like Arya. Sansa was the favorite girl for the Septa, she doesn't like Arya or me. "I've got to talk to mother about something.", I said and looked to the Septa. She nodded and I said: "I need Arya for this." She sighed and nodded again. Arya was happy and we went out of this hell. "Thank you, I thought I died in this.", Arya said and I giggled. "I know. Do you think that you can beat Bran in his practice?", I asked and she nodded, she got her brow and arrow, which I got for her and hide behinde tha wood.

Robb and Jon told Bran what to do and I gave Arya the signal to shoot. The arrow went directly into the middle of the shield. "Catch her Bran.", Robb said, while the others laughed. "Arya your faster.", I said and went to my brothers and Theon. "I knew it was you sister." "Oh come on Robb, have a little fun." "I have, but it isn't always fun." "Yes I know." Our father interrupted our talk, because there was a deserter, who went away of the wall. We knew what that means, because I was there once, when my father killed a deserter once. "Bran is coming as well." My heart stopped, because he is too young for that, but I was also too young, when I saw my executive. We took our horses and rode to the place where the deserter was.

"Don't look away Bran, father will note this.", my other brother Jon said. Bran was brave and he did well. I saw my father talk to Bran and he understood, why he did it, but I know that behind this mask, will be shock. It is always like this, I knew this, father knows and my older brothers too, even Theon. "What is that noise?", I asked, because I heard something. "What noise Dajana?", father asked. "I don't know, but it sounds like a wolf." They looked at me and it looked like they would say that I'm crazy. We rode to the place where I thought I heard them and I was right, because we saw a dead deer and behind the deer was a direwolf, not only one, there were five direwolves, one for every Stark.

Jon said, what I thought, both of us didn't get one, because we aren't Starks, but then we heard something else. There were two direwolves, one was white and one was black with white ears and paws. "This two belongs to you.", Theon said in a tone, which I hate, I could have hit him, because of that, but my brother Jon stopped me. "Don't he isn't worth it.", he said and both of us grinned. We rode back to Winterfell and took the direwolves with us. "Which one do you want?" Jon asked me and I answered: "I like the black one." "I thought so.", we grinned and took our horses into the stables. We got back into the castle and mother told us that the King of the Seven Kingdom's would come, but first of all, we showed them our new pup's

Arya was excited and Rickon too, but Sansa looked like she didn't like it but she found a name for her direwolf, even the other Stark children know the names of their direwolf, except of Bran, but I'm sure he will find a name. "What of you two, what are the names of your direwolves?", father asked and we both said: "Shadow, Ghost." "That passes.", Robb said. The other members of the house Stark nodded to, but our mother wasn't happy, because of Jon, she shouldn't blame him because of some fault his father did. "In a view month all of you should be prepaired.", mother said and we looked to her. "Why?", Arya asked and father answerd: "Because the King comes to Winterfell."

After that it was silent, if the King really comes to Winterfell, then it has to be very important and I've something on my mind: either someone is going to marry the heir of the Baratheon's or father would be the next hand, or it could be both. I hope it isn't both, because I don't want to marry the heir of the Baratheon's and I'm to old for him. After that talk, Sansa was so excited that I had to go away, because it was annoying. My first step was my bedroom, because I wanted to change into different clothes, then I went to the stand were Bran practice. I remembered what my father said and tried it, the arrow went through the middle of the ring.

"You're good.", someone said behind me, it was my father. "Thank you, you helped.", I said and we grinned. "I remember the first time I saw you, you were so little and sad and full of fear, but you were also brave." "I don't know why, but I can't remember, I only now this, because you told me everything. It is like my past was washed away and I have to find my self again.", I sighed and I wished I knew everything about my past. Where do I come from, what was the name of my home, am I a princess or someone else? I don't know, but what I know is that I'm a Stark now and I'm proud of it.

* * *

_**I hope you like the chapter, because next week will come the next one and the king will arrive. If someone wants to be my beta, don't be shy and write to me. Xoxo Vera**_


End file.
